Lazos de amistad
by Arabella Swan
Summary: Hola esta es mi primera historia de "Super campeones" Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los que ire presentando. Sinopsis: Lidia Mendez, porrista de la selección uruguaya viaja acompañando al equipo para su participacion en el campeonato juvenil de Francia, entablando amistad con los chicos de la selección juvenil de Japon y despertando unos celos inesperados.
1. Planes de viaje

1 Planes de viaje.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en la capital uruguaya de Montevideo, los chicos de la selección juvenil de ese pais, estaban mas que entusiasmados porque iban a participar en el campeonato juvenil de Francia, que se daria en dos semanas, Eric Anderson y Ramon Victorino parloteaban de lo lindo hablando del torneo.

_ Las mejores selecciones estaran en esa competencia.

_ Y nosotros le daremos la tercera estrella a la celeste.

_ ¿La tercera? Quieres decir la quinta, Eric.

_ ¿Por qué dices la quinta?

_ Recuerda que ganamos dos titulos en las olimpiadas.

_ Esos titulos no cuentan como mundiales.

_ Lo que sea, pero de que vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar.

Un chico rubio y con el cabello rizado y largo se les acerco.

_ ¡Arturo! El angel de la porteria.

_ El mejor arquero del mundo.

_ No es para tanto.

_ ¿Y como no va a serlo? Si desde que el Patsiller te contrato no hemos recibido ni un solo gol en mas de cincuenta partidos.

_ Hago lo que puedo.

_ Y ahora defenderas la porteria de nuestra querida celeste.

_ ¿Dónde esta Lidia? Pregunto Eric de repente.

_ Lo de siempre, quitandote de encima suyo.

_ ¿Por qué si la adoro?

_ Porque eres un pesado, que no la deja en paz.

_ Miren _ Dijo Arturo _ Ahí viene el entrenador con los demas.

Y mientras esto sucedia, nos vamos a la cafeteria en donde se encuentran tres chicas conversando, la primera es una chica de cabellos azulados y de ojos negros, con top corto de color azul, falda verde y botas, responde al nombre de Fany, la tercera viste mas formal, usa lentes y su nombre es Mora, y la ultima tiene cabello castaño, usa top blanco corto, y falda Jean corta, ademas de pequeños botines de color azul igual que su falda, es Lidia, y es la unica que tiene un vaso de jugo en lugar de helado.

_ Chicas. ¿No estan entusiasmadas? Faltan dos semanas para el torneo juvenil de Francia. ¿Se imagina los chicos que veremos?

_ ¡Fany!

_ ¿Por qué me miran asi? Mi super reto es conseguir foto, beso y autografo de todos los chicos que esten en la competencia.

_ Pero si los de la celeste ni te hacen caso _ Le dijo Mora.

_ De todas maneras no me dare por vencida.

_ ¿En que piensas Lidia? Le pregunto Mora.

_ Pensaba en todo lo que nos espera en Francia.

_ ¿Y sientes algo de nostalgia?

_ Me hubiera gustado viajar con mis padres.

_ Aun lo lamentas _ Le dijo Fany, poniendose seria.

_ Si, pero fuera lagrimas, lo que importa ahora es Uruguay.

Mientras tanto en Francia, las selecciones participantes ya estaban concentradas, esperando el dia de la competencia, los mas entusiasmados al parecer, eran los chicos de la selección juvenil de Japon, Oliver Atom, rebosaba de entusiasmo, pensando en los grandes competidores, a los que enfrentaria, compartia la habitacion de la concentracion, con Tom y Benji.

_ ¡Y cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos!

_ Oliver, vas a terminar rompiendo algo aquí dentro.

_ Les aseguro que tengo cuidado, ya quiero que llegue el dia.

_ Tenemos la carta de gol asegurada contigo, con Tom y con Hiuga, ademas que Richard, Al y yo prometemos cuidar el arco.

_ Y confio plenamenete en que la porteria esta a salvo.

Los chicos miraron a Tom, quien estaba usando la laptop.

_ Le estoy escribiendo a mi padre, va a venir a verme.

_ ¡Eso es muy bueno! Aquí hay algo para ti Benji.

_ Nakuri Ichikawa. ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué a mi?

_ La tienes muerta, esta muy entusiasmada contigo.

_ Y yo ya le he dicho que no quiero nada.

_ Relajate, seguro que le gusta otro y te deja en paz.

_ Eso espero. ¿Y Patty?

Oliver se puso rojo y de inmediato cambio la conversacion.

_ Diaz es la estrella de los argentinos, quiero enfrentarlo.

_ Estamos hablando de Patty _ Le dijo Tom.

_ ¿Patty? Se agarro la cabeza ¡El entrenador nos esta llamando!

La delegacion uruguaya al dia siguiente partio rumbo a Francia, los chicos con el entusiasmo, Fany con el deseo de conocer chicos lindos, Mora queriendo hacer un blog del torneo, Eric con el deseo de ser el novio de Lidia, Ramon con los deseos del triunfo, y finalmente Lidia, con el entusiasmo en toda su alma.


	2. 2 Paris la capital de los sueños

2 Paris la capital de los sueños

Mora se puso a escribir dentro del avion, mientras que los demas estaban concentrados en sus asuntos, Eric quiso pasar una mano por la cintura de Lidia, pero el gruso gerente del equipo, que roncaba intempestivamente se impidio, atravesando su mano entre el y la cintura de la muchacha, que escuchaba musica con unos audifonos, ajena a las intenciones del uruguayo, Ramon esta pensando en el momento en que salten a la cancha para enfrentar a su primer rival y ser el mas fuerte.

_ ¿Has visto la foto del frances Pierre? Pregunto Fanny.

_ El que tiene cabello de chica _ Le espeto Mora.

_ Si. ¿Y has visto a Sneider de Alemania?

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¿Viste a Gino Hernandez de Italia?

_ Claro.

_ ¿Pascal de Argentina?

_ Es la primera figura de la pagina 17.

_ ¿Y has visto a Benji Price de Japon?

_ Un momento. ¿Me vas a preguntar por todos los jugadores?

_ No puedo evitarlo. ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada!

_ Lidia parece que es ajena a tu entusiasmo y a mi razonamiento.

La aludida se quito los audifonos y se dirigio a sus amigas.

_ ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

El viaje duro las horas necesarias, nos metemos en los pensamientos de Ramon Victorino, estrella de la selección uruguaya, con un unico en su vida, alzar un trofeo para su pais, su padre murio a causa del alcohol y su madre enfermo de las manos de tanto lavar ajeno durante casi catorce años, hasta que un representante del Patsiller vio a Ramon y lo contrato para el equipo, cambiando para bien la vida de Adelina y de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron a la capital francesa, Eric se atraso a proposito para estar cerca de Lidia, pero el dirigente grueso que respondia al apellido de Lander, se interpuso sin querer entre ellos, Fanny quiso llamar la atencion de Eric, pero el ni la miro.

_ ¡Miren chicas ahí esta Pierre de Francia!

_ Fanny, tranquilizate.

_ ¡Quiero ver a Pierre!

Pierre Leblanc, que habia tenido permiso del entrenador de la selección francesa, le mando un beso con la mano a Fany, el corazon de la chica esta a punto de explotar, Mora la detiene.

_ ¡Me ha mandado un beso! ¡Me ha mandado un beso! ¡Me ha mandado un beso _ Grito la chica con todo su entusiasmo.

_ ¡Me vas a romper la mano! ¡Me vas a romper la mano! ¡Me vas a romper la mano! Exclamo Mora, sosteniendo el peso de Fany.

_ Jovenes, ya hemos llegado a Francia, ahora nos iremos a nuestro hotel de concentracion _ Dijo el presidente de Asociacion Uruguaya de Futbol _ Nos iremoa al Malven Star 7.

El Malven Star 7 era el hotel mas importante de Francia, y ahí estaban concentradas cinco de las dieciseis selecciones participantes, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Japon y ahora Uruguay.

_ Nos corresponde todo el piso numero 45.

_ Ya es tiempo de que subamos al auto.

_ De acuerdo.

Ramon le echo una mirada a Eric y le pregunto en que pensaba.

_ En lo preciosa que es Lidia Mendez.

_ Y yo en nuestro primer partido con Italia.

_ Su portero es buenisimo.

_ Pero no tanto como Arturo.

_ Lo unico que tenemos que hacer demostrarselo.

Y ahora nos dirigimos a la habitacion numero 14 del piso 23 en donde se encuentra hospedada la selección juvenil de Japon, ya hemos visto en la 21 a tres de sus miembros, ahora veamos a otros tres, Bruce Harper, Armand Callagham y Stve Hiuga.

_ ¿Y como se imaginan que sera nuestro debut?

_ Yo siendo el goleador, y tu dando sustos en la defensa.

_ ¡No me digas esas cosas!

_ Bruce, tu dejanoslo todo a los demas, no te preocupes.

_ Me parece que ustedes me estan subestimando.

_ Consideralo en realidad como una especie de apoyo.

_ No habra portero que se vaya con el arco vacio.

_ Tu, Misaki y Oliver son nuestras cartas de gol.

_ ¿Habra alguna chica linda que quiera mi autografo?

_ Chicas si creo, lindas no se.

_ ¡Armand! Le grito Bruce, dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando la selección uruguaya llego al hotel Malvin Star 7 y pidieron las llaves para el piso que les correspondia, las seis porristas fueron separadas en dos habitaciones diferentes, por un lado Fanny Salcedo, Mora Durand y Lidia Mendez, y por el otro Celia Castro, Tamara Bernaola y Isabel Lugano, Fanny que queria llamar la atencion de alguno de los seleccionados, vio a Louis Napoleon que estaba hablando con su celular y le grito:

_ ¡Hey tu niñato! ¿What is your name?

El chico la miro extrañado, mientras se le dibujaba la furia.

_ ¡Tu nombre!

_ Fanny vamonos _ Le dice Mora, tomandola del brazo.

_ ¡Yo soy Fanny Salcedo! ¡Fanny Salcedo! ¡No lo olvides!

Napoleon regreso a la habitacion que compartia con Pierre y Debra, con la expresion mas molesta, si es que eso era posible.

_ ¡Si no fuera chica la mataba, les juro que la mataba!

_ ¿Ahora que sucede?

_ Una chica de no se donde me dijo niñato.

_ ¿Era bonita o fea?

_ ¡Una pesadilla! Pero les juro que la voy a poner en su lugar.


	3. 3 El ángel de la porteria

3 El angel de la porteria.

_ Me parece que te lo estas tomando a la tremenda _ Le dijo Pierre, al mismo tiempo que se miraba a su cabello, presumido.

_ ¿Y para cuando una chica te ciria, te pones fatal?

_ Lo que pasa es que tengo un prestigio que cuidar.

_ Deberias estar mas preocupado en nuestro debu, recuerda que somos los dueños de casa, y sera ante Argentina, menudo equipo que tiene Barbas, sobre todo con Juan Diaz, y Pascal.

_ Pero no tienen la habilidad del gran Napoleon, super estrella.

Pierre se pone la mano en la cara, que le iba a hacer asi era Napoleon, su mano derecha en el equipo y el mas explosivo.

Al dia siguiente a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Lidia se encuentra en la cafeteria, cuando Eric se le acerca con todo su entusiasmo.

_ Hola preciosa.

_ Hola.

_ ¿Quieres pedirte algo aparte del café?

_ No gracias, con el café es suficiente.

_ Sabes que me gustas demasiado.

_ Lo se _ Dijo Lidia, sin el entusiasmo que Eric esperaba.

_ Y sabes que por ti me fui del Colegio Americano, al Patsiller.

_ Hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieras, porque asi lo querias.

_ ¡Eres tan bonita!

Y la tomo de la cara intentando besarla, pese a su rechazo.

_ ¡No!

Cinco de los seleccionados de Japon habian bajado a la cafeteria del primer piso a fin de salir a dar un paseo con el permiso del entrenador, y que no deberia pasar de las 7 pm.

Fue Benji Price, quien se percato de que un chico estaba intentando forzar a una chica, se interpuso entre ellos y grito:

_ ¡Sueltala!

_ ¿Me hablas vos a mi, boludo?

_ Te digo que la sueltes.

_ No sabes con quien estas hablando.

_ Si, con alguien que no sabe respetar a las chicas.

_ Es mi novia.

_ ¡Basta Eric, yo no soy tu novia!

Lidia le dio una fuerte cachetada, y despues le dio las gracias a Benji, quien mas o menos podia entender el idioma español.

_ Gracias.

_ No tienes porque.

_ Lidia Mendez.

_ Benji Price.

_ Pues ahora podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

Se dieron un abrazo de amistad, ante la mirada asesina de Anderson, que no iba a permitir que le robaran a su chica.

¿Pero el corazon del portero estaba solo, o ya estaba ocupado por otra persona? ¿Y si asi era? ¿Dónde estaba esa chica?

Los demas amigos de Benji se acercaron cuando ya todo estaba mas calmado, y el portero quiso presentarles a su amiga, pero Lidia ya se habia ido a ver a sus amigas, antes de que lo dijera.

_ Asi que echandole flores a esa princesa.

_ No digan tonterias, solo la he ayudado.

_ ¿Y sabes quien es?

_ Su nombre es Lidia Mendez.

_ Es la capitana de las porristas de Uruguay.

_ Y parece que a Benji le ha gustado.

_ ¡No es cierto!

_ Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

_ Pues vamos.

Cuando Lidia fue a ver a sus amigas, Fanny de inmediato la abordo con un millon de preguntas en relacion a un teme.

_ ¿Y se gustaron? ¿Van a salir? ¿Tiene otra novia? ¡Dime!

_ Dejala tranquila _ Le dijo Mora.

_ No te preocupes.

_ Eric me dijo que Benji Price impidio vuestro beso.

_ Mas bien evito que Eric se pasara de listo conmigo.

_ ¿Y sucedera algo entre ustedes?

_ No, y ademas tenemos ensayo de porristas, dense prisa.

Benji Price abrio su correo electronico esperando alguna respuesta de aquella persona, pero todo seguia siendo lo mismo.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres saber nada de mi?

Y finalmente el dia del estreno del torneo juvenil de Francia ha llegado, las selecciones que daran el pitazo inicial son Francia y Argentina, a dos horas del encuentro, estas son las impresiones.

_ No pasara media hora cuando ya estemo favor.

_ Napoleon, no es tan facil.

_ Y ademas quiero ver a esa tal Fanny.

_ ¿La que te dijo niñato? ¿Le vas a declarar tu amor?

_ Le voy a dar el peor castigo de su vida.

Y mientras conversaban, se alistaban para su primer partido.


	4. Estrategias

4 Estrategias

La selección de Japon debutaba al dia siguiente ante la selección juvenil de Colombia, donde su estrella, James Rivers, se habia convertido en uno de los goleadores del torneo sudamericano de selecciones juveniles, pero ahora los nipones estarian presentes en el debut del campeonato juvenil de Francia, y despues del paseo la noche anterior, desayunado y haberse alistado, habian llegado al estadio y ocupaban asientos importantes, Oliver miro todo con entusiasmo, sus ojos analizarian las jugadas y anhelaba por enfrentarse con todos, la mirada de Patty requeria de mas atencion, pero el no se daba cuenta o al parecer no queria darse cuenta, Patty dio un suspiro.

_ Nosotros debutamos mañana despues del partido de Italia con Uruguay, y estoy seguro de que conseguiremos el triunfo.

_ Todos los rivales son muy fuertes.

_ Y nosotros tambien lo somos.

Hiuga no se amilanaba con nada y estaba seguro de que el portero colombiano seria el primero en recibir su nuevo disparo del super tigre con una velocidad de 350 km por hora, lo habia practicado bastante y estaba listo para poder ejecularlo bien.

_ ¿Qué pasa Benji?

_ Lo mismo de siempre, he revisado el correo y nada, la he llamado por celular y nada, incluso me comunique con su hermana y nada, si al menos me dijera porque no me responde.

_ ¿La echas de menos?

_ Si, pero no es tiempo para mencionarla.

Y aunque el arquero queria concentrarse en el partido, sus recuerdos volaron hacia la fuerte discusion que tuvo con su novia, y que propicio que terminaran aquella bonita relacion. Y ahora la causante de aquel rompimiento se habia sentado a su lado sin que el se percatara, hasta que sintio tomado su brazo.

_ ¡Hola Benji!

_ ¡Nakuri! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Si. ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntaron los demas.

_ Mi dady es el presidente de la federacion japonesa de futbol.

_ Tu padre esta sentado en otro sitio.

_ Si, pero yo me quiero sentar con mi novio _ Mira a Benji, se pone la mano derecha sobre el menton, se le dibujan dos corazones en sus ojos, y lanza un suspiro de esos de amor.

_ Estas incomoda _ Dijo Benji, haciendo uso de la caballerosidad para irse al otro extremo de las bancas, y dejarle el lugar libre al lado de Bruce, el bueno de Bruce suspiraba por Nakuri, y se alegro, pero la chica se enojo y se fue a sentarse con su padre.

_ No he terminado contigo Price, eres tan inferior.

Y llegado el momento los dos equipos, salieron a la cancha, los argentinos capitaneados por Juan Diaz, y los franceses por Pierre Leblanc, Fanny le mando un saludo a Napoleon, pero el fingio ignorarla, aunque seguia muy molesto por lo de niñato.

Se hizo toda la ceremonia, se cantaron los himnos, el sorteo de la cancha, y se dio el pitazo inicial por parte del arbitro ingles.

_ ¡Ha empezado el partido! Exclama el narrador _ La tiene la selección francesa por medio de su capitan Pierre Leblanc, quien de inmediato va dejando relegados a sus rivales, los defensas argentinos, Medina y Solis intentan detenerlo, pero no lo consiguen. ¡Cielos me parece que esta volando! ¿Estoy viendo visiones? Creo que tengo que ir al oculista, bueno sigamos. ¡Faltaaaaaa! Si señores, Falta cerca del area a favor de Francia, llevamos cinco minutos de partido, y ya hay tiro muy peligroso para los dueños de casa, su ejecutor parece que sera Pierre Leblanc, no señores, me parece que su compañero Napoleon le esta diciendo algo al oido. ¿Qué le estara diciendo, señores?

_ Pierre deja que yo ponga el primer gol de la selección.

_ Napoleon, sabes que esta jugada me pertenece.

_ Por favor, y mira que te estoy diciendo por favor.

_ El arbitro nos apura, pero vamos hazlo.

Napoleon es quien va a ejecutar el tiro libre, y el narrador dice.

_ ¡No es Pierre el ejecutor, es Napoleon, el arquero forma su barrera, con cuatro hombres y uno en el palo. ¡Preparados, listos, Y se viene el goooool, no esperen, no hay gol. ¡Ha pegado en el travesaño y ha sido sacado por Pascal. ¡Es tiro de esquina!

_ ¿Vieron el disparo de Napoleon? Dijo Misaki.

_ Si, el palo salvo al arquero argentino _ Manifesto Oliver.

_ Esto recien comienza _ Expreso Benji.

Y ahora seguimos con el narrador contando el tiro de esquina.

_ ¡Es tiro de esquina para Francia! ¡Le va a pegar el capitan Pierre Leblanc, el comandante elegante y es ¡Gooooooooooooooool de Franciaaaaaaa! ¡Francia 1 Argentina 0! Siete minutos del partido y Francia ya tiene la ventaja.

Del otro lado del estadio, la selección de uruguay tambien apreciaba el partido, Arturo pocas veces habia visto un disparo como el ejecutado por Pierre, Eric por su parte solo parloteaba.

_ No es para tanto, yo hago tiros mucho mejores que ese.

_ Eric jamas pierdas la humildad _ Le dijo Arturo.

_ Pero si este chico no es humilde _ Espeto Ramon.

_ Sigamos viendo que Juan ha ido al ataque.

_ ¡No creo que los pase! Dijo Eric _ Los paso, se los dije.

Ahora el narrador se concentra en la jugada de los argentinos, que quieren conseguir el empate lo mas rapido posible.

_ Juan Diaz tiene la pelota, driblea se la pasa a Pascal, Pascal se la pasa a Moreno, Moreno se la pasa a Torres, Torres intenta tirar, y viene Douglas y le roba el balon, ahora se viene el contragolpe frances, Napoleon se acerca a la porteria, pero el arquero Duval la saca de puños, y la manda lejos. ¡Esperen un momento, la defensa esta adelantada y es ¡Goooooooooool de Argentinaaaaaaaaa! ¡Es gol del arquero Duval! A los 14 minutos del primer tiempo, Francia 1 Argentina 1 ¡Es impresionante!

Napoleon se queda parado, demasiado molesto por el error que habia cometido al no anotar el segundo gol a los argentinos, esta tan furioso que comete falta, y le sacan la tarjeta amarilla.

_ ¡Eso no fue falta! Exclama Napoleon acercandose al arbitro.

_ ¡Calmate! Le dice Pierre sosteniendolo por los brazos.

Y Napoleon tuvo que calmarse, mientras seguia el juego, pero por mas que el tiempo pasaba, el marcador no se iba a mover.

_ ¡Final del partido! Exclamo el arbitro _ Francia y Argentina han igualad con goles de Pierre y Duval. ¡Gracias señores por estar presentes en el campeonato juvenil de selecciones!

_ Un empate no esta mal _ Dijo Armand.

_ Pero me temo que a ellos no les ha gusto _ Dijo Andy.

_ Seguro, pero hemos disfrutado de un buen partido.

Los ojos de Armand de repente voltean hacia otro lado, y es ahí donde la ve, la chica que tanto queria, Maria Fernanda estaba al lado oriente del estadio al lado de sus padres, el corazon del otrora capitan del Furano empezo a latir mas de la cuenta, y no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, el no era un romantico.

_ Armand _ Le dijo Bruce _ Armand. ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, estoy bien, creo _ Dijo Armand poco convencido.

_ ¡Ah ya se porque estas asi! _ Manifesto Bruce cuando se percato de la presencia de Maria Fernanda en el estadio frances.

Y el rubor se dibujo en las mejillas de Armand, quien siempre esperaba el momento de declararse a Maria Fernanda, y recordemos que el iba a hacerlo cuando la chica se fue a Francia, y ahora el destino le estaba dando una nueva ocasión.

El siguiente partido que se dio fue entre las selecciones de Alemania y Nigeria, dandose una goleada d favor de los germanes, los siete goles fueron anotados por su estrella Karl-Haz Sneider, a los 3, 10, 24, 48, 63, 78 y 87 minutos de juego.

Las porristas de Italia, Uruguay, Japon y Colombia, ensayaban para el debut de sus seleccionados, Fanny estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos hacia Louis Napoleon, mientras que en la habitacion de Pierre, Napoleon y Debra, Napoleon estaba furioso por el empate, sobre todo porque se consideraba el culpable.

_ El partido ya termino, ya dejalo en el pasado.

_ Pierre, nos empato el arquero por culpa mia.

_ No fue tu culpa, todos quedamos descompensados.

_ Ademas una cosa _ Dijo Debra _ Que todos sepamos tu nunca has asumido algo de culpa, cuando hemos tenido malos resultados, siempre te has hecho a un lado. ¿Y ahora te culpas?

_ ¡Ustedes nunca estan contentos! Grito Napoleon furioso.

Patty escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitacion, y penso que era un mensaje de Oliver, pero no era Oliver era Nakuri.

_ Hola Patty. ¿Estas ocupada?

_ Justo ahora me iba a la plaza.

_ Necesito hablar contigo.

_ ¿Y para que?

_ Es algo super importante.

_ ¿Y que te parecio el partido?

_ Aburrido, un tonto empate.

_ ¿Y porque viniste si no te gusta el futbol? La chica reacciono de inmediato y despues continuo _ Ah es cierto, es por Benji.

_ Lo adoro, pero el no quiere saber nada conmigo.

_ ¿Y porque no lo dejas en paz? No te olvides del problema en que lo metiste con Mina, y ella lo termino y no quiere nada con el.

_ ¡Y es genial! Recuerda que mi papi es el presidente de la federacion y puede presionar a Oliver, para que salga contigo.

Patty se indigno y salio de la habitacion dejando a Nakuri con la palabra en la boca, esa chica le caia como una patada al higado.

El entrenador de Japon cito al dia siguiente muy temprano a los seleccionados para dar la lista de los once titulares del debut.

_ Solo tengo una duda, Benji o Richard.

_ Ambos aceptamos la decision que tome _ Dijo Benji.

_ Y ninguno dejara de proteger la porteria de Japon.

_ ¿Qué dice entrenador? Pregunto Oliver.

Y el entrenador se tomo cinco minutos, y decidio al arquero.

_ Benji Price, juegas el partido.

_ Le aseguro que dare todo de mi.

_ No tenemos la menor duda.

Las porristas de Uruguay parloteaban entre ellas, su selección debutaria ante Italia antes del debut de Japon contra Colombia.

_ Estoy un poco triste por Napoleon _ Dijo Fanny.

_ Yo lo he visto y es mas atorrante _ Expreso Tamara.

_ No es atorrante, solo es timido _ Le replico Fanny.

_ Despues del partido, fui a pedirle un autogrado _ Siguio Tamara _ Y me puso una cara de ¡Corre o te asesino! ¡Es odioso!

_ ¡Chicas a ensayar! Exclamo Lidia, en dos horas es el partido.

El presidente de la federacion japonesa, se ajustaba la camisa, cuando su hija Nakuri entro de improviso, con las manos puestas en la cintura, y con el tipico gesto de chiquilla muy consentida.

_ ¿Tan temprano estas despierta princesa?

_ Dady querido de mi alma, tienes que ayudarme.

_ Cualquier cosa para mi princesa.

_ Quiero que le ordenes a Benji Price que sea mi novio.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

_ ¿Por qué? Pregunto Nakuri muy enojada.

_ Porque no esta bien, no es correcto.

_ ¡Lo quiero papá! ¡Es mi vidaaaaaa!

_ Y es la misma cara que me pusiste para ver a los one no se cuantos, a veces pienso que es mi culpa por malcriarte.

El señor Ichikawa recordo cuando su hija vio a Benji en su oficina alla en Japon, cuando se dio la primera convocatoria, y aunque penso que el capricho se le pasaria, ahora todo iba en serio, tan en serio que ya se consideraba la novia del arquero.

Los seleccionados japoneses se cruzan con los seleccionados uruguayos previo al partido de los ultimos con los italianos.

_ Buena suerte _ Le dice Oliver a Ramon a quien se habia presentado anteriormente _ Va a ser un gran partido.

_ Gracias.

_ ¡Capitan! Exclamaron las porristas uruguayas, encabezadas por Lidia _ ¡Todas confiamos plenamente en la gloriosa celeste!

_ Y no los defraudaremos.

Uruguay iba a debutar con Italia, y Japon ya esperaba el momento para salir a la cancha y debutar con un triunfo, ninguno de ellos se daria por vencido en lo que siempre quisieron.

_ ¡Ya es tiempo que todos sepan que no nos daremos por vencidos!

Nota.

Los personajes de Capitan Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi, Nakuri Ichikawa esta inspirada en el personaje de June Motomiya, aunque mucho mas exagerda, el personaje mencionado le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, y mis personajes creados son Lidia, Fanny, Mora, Tamara, Isabel, Celia, Eric, Arturo, y Debra, gracias por leerme y por sus recomendaciones.


	5. James el rayo Rivers

5 James el rayo Rivers

Las selecciones de Italia y Uruguay ya habian salido al campo de juego, y cientos de aficionados esperaban como siempre que se diera un buen partido, Eric Anderson no conocia al arquero Gino Hernandez, y estaba convencido de que le haria varios goles.

Las porristas de Uruguay bajo la capitania de Lidia, empezaron con sus arengas al equipo, Eric le echo una mirada a la chica, pero ella siguio con la misma actitud de siempre, no le hizo caso.

_ ¡Y comienza el partido! Exclama el narrador _ Toma la pelota el delantero italiano, Misulini, se la pasa a Gear, Gear, da un pase profundo que es alcanzado por Montoverdi, Montoverdi, se prepara para disparar, ejecuta y se viene el gooool, no esperen un momento, no es gol, el disparo es detenido por Arturo Bratt!

_ ¡Bien Arturo! Exclaman los uruguayos.

_ ¡Ahora vamos al ataque! Exclama Arturo.

_ Uruguay se va al ataque por medio de sus jugadores emblema, Ramon Victorino y Eric Anderson _ El narrador continua con el partido, Gear recupera la pelota se la pasa a Montoverdi y remata de pierna izquierda y ¡Da en el paloooooooo! ¡Es palo! ¡Increible, si no es el arquero uruguayo, es el señor paloooooo!

_ Parece que Uruguay es un rival muy fuerte _ Dice Oliver, ya tienen mas de veinte minutos, y los italianos no les han anotado.

_ ¡Espera Oliver mira! ¡Hay penal! Grita Benji.

_ Pero si no lo ha tocado.

_ ¡Arbitro vendido! Gritaba Fanny en clara señal de apoyo a Uruguay mientras Mora le pedia que cerrara la boca de una vez.

_ Fanny tiene razon _ Dijo Lidia _ Eso no fue penal.

_ Se nota desde aquí que no lo toca.

_ Se viene el penal _ Dice el narrador _ ¡Va Montoverdi! ¡Es un disparo muy fuerte, no creo que el arquero lo tape! ¿Qué cosa? ¡Increible lo tapo! ¡Arturo Bratt evito el primero de Italia!

_ ¡Es el momento Arturo, damela! Exclamo Ramon Victorino.

_ De acuerdo capitan.

_ "Ramon Victorino hace una jugada personal, driblea se saca rivales, llega al arco se prepara para su disparo y es ¡Goooooooooooool de Uruguay! Minuto 24, Uruguay 1 Italia 0.

_ ¡Estamos ganando exclamo Fanny! ¡Me encanta!

_ Si, esperate _ Le dijo Mora, todavia falta mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Lidia? Pregunto Fanny.

_ Lo de siempre, cuando hay futbol se olvida de nosotras.

El segundo tiempo paso sin contratiempos hasta que hubo una jugada dudosa, se marco penal para Italia y esta vez Arturo Bratt no pudo hacer nada y se dio el gol del empate, aquí el relato.

_ ¡Minuto noventa, señores y Uruguay se esta llevando los tres puntos, ya falta poco se ha dado un minuto de juego, Lazareto se mete en el area charrua, sale el arquero, toca la pelota y ¡Penal! ¡Se arma el alboroto! ¡Penal! ¡Penal! ¡Penal para Italia! Le va a pegar el arquero Gino Hernandez y es ¡Goooooooooool de Italia!

Italia empata el partido al final y se viene el debut de Japon.

Las selecciones de Japon y Colombia estaban en sus camerinos y ahora sus entrenadores les estan dando la ultima indicacion.

_ Y ahora despues de haber dado la lista de los titulares _ Dijo el entrenador Japones, les pido que tengan mucho cuidado con James Rivers, la estrella de la selección juvenil de Colombia, se le conoce como el rayo por su gran velocidad, si se distraen en menos de un segundo ya les habra sacado ventaja, asi que atentos, ahora salgan y den todo por nuestra primera victoria.

_ ¡Vamos Japón! Exclaman los chicos uniendo sus manos.

Mientras en el camerino de la selección Colombiana, James se prepara para dar el primer salto hacia su deseo de jugar en Europa, el chico proviene de las juveniles del equipo de los Nacionales, pero no se excede en la confianza hacia si mismo.

_ Sera un partido dificil.

_ No sera dificil, si contamos contigo _ Le dice Rojas.

_ Tienes razon, a veces soy algo dudoso.

Los chicos se unen al grito de "Colombia, no nos rendiremos"

_ Capitan _ Expresa Maria Fernanda mientras ve a Armand, el chico lenta los ojos a la graderia y le sonrie, esta decidido a declararsele despues del partido, no importa cual sea el final.

_ ¡Ha comenzado el partido! Exclama el narrador _ La pelota la tiene el capitan Oliver Aton, se la pasa a Misaki, Misaki se la pasa a Armand, Armand se la pasa a Bruce, Bruce se la va a pasar a Hiuga, cuando James Rivers le quita el balon y se va para adelante, cuando Bruce reacciona, James ya esta muy lejos.

_ ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo logro esquivarme?

_ ¡Detengan a James! Grita Benji ofuscado.

_ ¡No te dejaremos pasar! Gritan Paul y Jhon.

_ ¡James logra superar la defensa japonesa y tira!

_ ¡No anotaras en mi porteria! Exclama Benji mandando la pelota lejos de un puñetazo, pero la misma sigue en juego para James.

_ ¡Lo intentare por ustedes Colombia! _ Grita James y dispara.

_ ¡Es goooooooooool de Colombia! Es gol de James, el rayo Rivers apenas a los diez minutos de juego y Colombia gana 1 a 0.

Los japoneses se han quedado impresionados, no pueden creerlo, se han sentido traspasados por la sorpresa, pero Oliver, Benji, Armand y Steve les recuerdan que el partido recien comienza, y que deben darlo todo en la cancha sin rendirse.

El juego continua, el narrador lo dice de esta manera "Tom Misaki le roba el balon a Rojas y se lo pasa a Callaham, Callaham hace una pirueta y se libera de sus marcadores, para cederle el balon a Guillermo, Guillermo se dispone a disparar rapido.

_ ¡Guillermo, damela! _ Le grita Oliver _ James viene a tomarla.

Guillermo comprende a su capitan y le cede el esferico.

_ ¡Es tuya Oliver! ¡Hazlo!

Y en una de esas jugadas que tanto nos sorprenden Oliver atom se da vuelta en el aire y con una formidable chilena, tira.

_ ¡Es Goooooooooool de Japon! ¡Gol de Oliver Aton! ¡Señores a los 45 minutos del partido, Japon y Colombia estan empatados.

_ ¡Muy bien Oliver!

_ Ahora nos queda el segundo tiempo para darle vuelta.

_ Y ese gol sera el unico que tendre en mi porteria.

_ ¡Esta vez si que lanzare mi nuevo tiro del tigre!

_ Y nosotros estamos seguros de ello.

Mientras tanto en los camerinos de Uruguay, Eric estaba furioso porque no habian ganado el partido, aunque en realidad le enfadaba que el no hiciera el gol del empate.

_ Arturo debiste darmelo a mi, en vez de anotar desde tu cuarto.

_ ¡Basta Eric! Lo importante es que hemos conseguido un resultado sino genial, al menos mas favorable que una derrota.

_ ¡Ramon! No te esperaba tan poco optimista. ¿Piensas que la Celeste debe contentarse con un empate? ¡Nosotros hemos venido para ser campeones, no por nada nos ganamos el primer lugar en el torneo de selecciones juveniles de nuestro continente, y ya se que me estas mirando con cara de sorpresa, porque yo no suelo echar estos discursos, pero es la verdad.

_ Estas en lo cierto, el miercoles jugamos con Belgica, y el sabado con Rumania, si pasamos la fase chocamos con Holanda en octavos, y si Japon hace lo suyo, nos veriamos en cuartos.

_ ¡Japon! ¿Cómo le estara yendo a ese equipo?

_ Mandale un mensaje a las chicas.

_ Hecho, aquí esta la respuesta _ Le dice Arturo a los demas _ James Rivers puso el primero del partido, y Oliver Atom lo empato antes de que el arbitro pite el final del primer tiempo.

_ Los japoneses tienen suerte, con nosotros estarian goleados.

_ No subestimes a Japon, Patrick, son muy fuertes.

El segundo tiempo entre las selecciones de Japon y Colombia se reanuda, parece que sera un empate, pero la combinacion dorada de Japon hace una jugada extraordinaria, y al minuto 93 le sirve el balon a Steve Hiuga, quien se prepara y grita.

_ ¡Aquí vine mi nuevo tiro del tigre! _ Dispara y es goooooooooooooooool de Japon. ¡Japon 2 Colombia 1!

Al finalizar el partido, James se acerca hacia sus rivales.

_ Fue un partido extraordinario, felicitaciones.

_ Jugaron muy bien.

_ Gracias, y ustedes nos han dado una gran leccion.

_ Nos enorgullece habernos enfrentado en la cancha.

_ Pero a la proxima, nosotros seremos los triunfadores.

En medio de las felicitaciones, Nakuri se presenta y como una lapa se pega a Benji, quien busca quitarsela de encima suyo.

_ ¡Muy bien Benji! Estuviste genial.

_ Todos conseguimos el triunfo.

_ Pero tu fuiste el mejor.

_ ¡Ya sueltame! No me gusta tenerte pegada conmigo.

Los chicos logran distraer a Nakuri y Benji se escapa de esa chica que no le gusta para nada, ademas que en esos momento su mente solo esta en el torneo, y poco a poco ha ido quedando lejos el recuerdo de Mina Carter, ahora se quedaria solo.

Las porristas Uruguayas y los japoneses se encontraron al dia siguiente en la cafeteria, Lidia se acerca y los presenta.

_ Hola, queria presentaros a unas amigas, ellan son: Fanny Salcedo, Mora Duran, Celista Castro, Isabel Lugano y Tamara Bernaola, y de nuevo gracias arquero por liberarme de Eric.

_ Mucho gusto.

_ Es un placer.

_ Nos encanta su juego.

_ ¿Alguno de ustedes me da su autografo?

_ ¡Fanny!

_ Lidia me alegra que estes bien _ Le dijo Benji.

_ Si, no te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a fastidiarme.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Fanny le reclamo a Lidia.

_ A veces eres demasiado apretada.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Uno de los chicos mas guapos del torneo, se preocupa por ti, y tu le respondes de esa manera, si mi Napoleon lo hiciera, seria tan feliz, pero tienen un detalle contigo, y sacas la espada.

_ No he venido a conseguir novio _ Expresa Lidia seriamente, al mismo tiempo que se alisa el cabello _ Hemos venido aquí para apoyar a la Celeste, y solo la Celeste nos debe de interesar.

_ Basta chica, no discutais.

Uno de los chicos de la selección japonesa ha pedido permiso al entrenador, para hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo queria, confesarle todos sus sentimientos, a su querida Maria Fernanda.


	6. Declaraciones y otras cosas

6 Declaraciones y otras cosas

Cuando Armand consiguio estar frente a frente a Maria Fernanda en un hermoso parque lleno de flores y estatuas de angeles, la miro a los ojos como jamas se ha atrevido a mirar a una chica, de hecho jamas habia mirado a ninguna chica, como lo hacia con la chica de los ojos hermosos, ella entonces quiso romper el silencio, y cuando estaba por decir algo, el se adelanto antes.

_ Maria Fernanda, cuando te fuiste y me dejaste esto _ señala la cinta blanca que tiene en la mano derecha y que suele identificarlo _ Sentí que apenas tuviera la primera oportunidad de hablar contigo, la tomaria, sabes que no soy un chico de faciles palabras en lo que a amores se refiere, pero quiero confesarlo, quiero decirte que te amo, que te he amado desde siempre, quizas pensaste que no era posible, pero yo te amo _ Y se toco el corazón _ Por ti tengo planes, ideales y metas, por ti vivo con pasión mis anhelos y super mis adversidades, fuera de mi familia, mis amigos, el fútbol y tu sobre todo tu, son las personas mas importantes, no se si estas esperando una declaracion mas romántica, yo no lo soy, pero te amo y…

Armand no pudo continuar, Maria Fernanda lo callo con un beso, sello sus labios con los del chico y se hicieron enamorados.

Habiendose jugado la primera fecha del torneo juvenil de selecciones, se dio un descanso de cuatro dias en los cuales los entrenamientos eran la parte primordial de los seleccionados, y en esos cuatro dias habian sucedido varias cosas, Armand cada vez que estaba en compañía de Maria Fernanda, le tomaba la mano, recibiendo las bromas y las sonrisas de sus compañeros, Fanny habia conseguido casi la totalidad de su reto, beso, foto y autografo con todos los seleccionados de la competencia, bueno en realidad con casi todos, menos con Louis Napoleón, y no es que lo estuviera persiguiendo todo el tiempo con frases como "Te amo" "Casate conmigo" "Eres el amor de mi vida" Pero lo cierto era que en las cuatro ocasiones que pudo verlo despues de la primera fecha del torneo le habia dicho que le gustaba, y ahora esta es la quinta vez que se veian, encontrandose en las afueras del hotel de concentracion de la selección francesa.

_ Hola Napoleon.

_ ¿Tu de nuevo aquí?

_ Por favor no pienses que esto es una persecucion.

_ No quiero pensar que serias capaz de hacer.

_ Mira, yo reconozco que soy muy impulsiva, y ademas te debo una disculpa por decirte niñato, pero es una manera de saludo.

_ Una manera de saludo que viene de gente vulgar.

_ Escuchame nene, vos tampoco sos el gran ejemplo de formalidad, y me estas acusando de ser una loca perseguidora.

_ No es una acusacion, es una afirmacion.

_ Chico no te persigo porque quiero, es cosa del destino, el mismo que quiso que fueras tu el chico que viera de frente, si estuvimos a un metro de distancia, es porque debio suceder.

_ No creo en el destino, no creo en la providencia, es mas ni siquiera creo que pueda hablar otra vez contigo, hasta nunca.

Cuando Napoleon se alejo por una desconocida razon, se quedo mirando hacia atrás por un momento y despues dando un soplido y con un gesto frio expreso: "Bah esta loca" Se quedo pensativo un momento y despues dijo: "Jamas le haria caso"

Maria Fernanda, Patty y Mery estaban conversando sobre el proximo concurso de animadoras de las selecciones juveniles.

_ No estoy segura, pero es una posibilidad muy fuerte _ Dijo Patty quien estaba revisando el CD de porras a la selección japonesa, se le vino un recuerdo cuando encontro una del Niupi que era muy popular en los primeros tiempos, pero despues se le vino a la mente la inoperancia de Oliver a la hora de decirselo, mas de uno le habia asegurado que el capitan si la amaba, solo que no sabia como decirlo, Patty dejo el Cd al lado de la cama.

_ Le pregunte al entrenador si era cierto lo del concurso de baile para porristas _ Expreso Maria Fernanda _ Y me dijo que es cierto, sera para el inicio de la clausura del torneo, lo que no sabe a ciencia cierta es que si sera un grupo ganador, o estaran las mejores porritas de todas las selecciones, a mi me gusta la idea, pero soy un poco torpe para el baile, eso no es mi fuerte.

_ Claro que podemos ayudarte. ¿Verdad Patty? ¿Estas bien?

_ Si chicas _ En realidad no estaba nada bien _ ¿Por qué Oliver no me dice nada? Si al menos me dejara clara su postura.

_ Tu le gustas a Oliver, eso lo sabemos todos.

_ Nakuri dijo que intervendria si la ayudaba con Benji.

_ ¿Y que le dijiste? Le preguntaron sus amigas casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Patty abria un cajon de la comoda con prisa.

_ Que no cuente conmigo _ Y se cambio la polera por una rosada.

_ Hiciste muy bien _ Le comento Maria Fernanda _ Hay algo en esa chica que no me gusta, no solo es que sea malcriada y entrometida, sino que esta prendada de Benji que no se de que sea capaz de hacer, es una lastima por el bueno del señor Ichikawa, solo debemos tener mucho cuidado con esa chiquilla.

Ninguna de sus amigas tomo en serio estas advertencias.

_ Nakuri es una niña mimada, pero no puede hacer nada.

_ Ademas no es peligrosa, asi que despreocupate.

Maria Fernanda casi siempre tenia la razon en cuanto no confiaba en alguien, pero en esta ocasión. ¿Se daria el caso?

_ Ahora tenemos que ir al entrenamiento de los chicos _ Dijo Patty _ El sabado se enfrenta a Turquia y estan entusiasmados.

_ ¿Turquia? ¿Y conocen a alguno de sus jugadores?

_ Su estrella es el mediocampista Asad Levi, su mayor habilidad es hacer una chilena desde la zona del arquero hacia el arco contrario, la velocidad de su tiro es tan fuerte que cuando uno se da cuenta y quiere marcarlo, Asad ya ha anotado un gol, pero no importa Benji o Richard seguro que pueden detener ese tiro.

_ Vamonos de una vez _ Dijo Maria Fernanda.

Y las chicas salieron hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento, los seleccionados de Japón ensayaban para el siguiente partido que seria ante Turquia, hasta que llego la selección de Uruguay.

_ ¡Hey vos arquero! Le grito Ramon a Benji _ Intenta detenerlo.

Ramón disparo de frente hacia el arco, el balon hizo una curva y estuvo a un milimetro de entrar, pero Benji Price lo detuvo.

_ Muy interesante _ Dijo el uruguayo _ Me has sorprendido.

_ Eso no fue nada _ Expreso Eric _ ¡Intenta detener el mio!

Solo que el tiro de Eric Anderson fue tan malo que se desvio, y fue a dar detrás de la porteria, el juego recien habia iniciado.

_ ¡Esto es muy interesante! Dijo Oliver _ Juguemos.

Las porristas japonesas llegaron y encontraron a las porristas uruguayas, Lidia les echo una mirada y despues se volteo, mientras Fanny veia las fotos autografiadas, Mora escribia en el blog a traves de su celular, Tamara echaba porras, Isabel se aburria constantemente y Celia miraba el reloj desesperada.

_ ¿Patty? ¿Cierto? Le dijo Mora.

_ Si, y ellas son Mery, y Maria Fernanda.

_ Es un placer.

_ Igualmente.

_ Y ellas son Isabel, Celia y Tamara _ Señalando a las otras.

_ ¡Hola! Saludaron las uruguayas a las japonesas.

_ Espero que disculpen a Lidia _ Dijo Mora _ Es buena chica.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo el partido de los chicos, quedando el resultado de esta especie de amistoso empatado a 1, Oliver y Ramon estaban fascinados de la habilidad del otro.

_ Estoy agotado _ Dijo Bruce.

_ ¿Agotado? Le dijo Benji _ ¡Pero si no has hecho nada!

_ Tu como siempre diciendome esas cosas.

_ Hola _ Dijo Lidia acercandose a los japoneses _ Yo se que soy de pocas palabras, pero queria invitarlos a una fieste que daremos en la delegacion uruguaya despues del torneo, es una fiesta a la que asistiran todos los seleccionados y amistades.

_ ¿Una fiesta? ¿En una discotecka?

_ Pues estaremos de acuerdo.

_ Conmigo no cuenten _ Dijo Steve.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ El entrenador Fleming me quiere de regreso despues de la final, tiene un amigo caza talentos que quiere llevarme a Italia.

_ ¡Vaya!

_ Ademas las fiestas no son lo mio.

_ Pues yo me muero por bailar la conga _ Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

Todos se rieron al mismo tiempo, Lidia se rio tambien cosa que no hacia desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, casi lo habia olvidado, y habia un chico de la selección japonesa que le estaba empezando a inspirar algo muy interesante. ¿Seria el amor?

_ ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me avisaron que estarian todos aquí?

Nakuri habia llegado en su bicicleta mas que enojada.

_ Estabas dormida, ademas no quieres que te hablemos.

_ Patty. ¡Que malcriada te pones conmigo!

_ No ofendas a Patty _ Le recrimino Benji.

Oliver a un lado haciendo dominadas, no se daba cuenta de nada, Patty echo un suspiro, comprendio que debia de hacerlo.

_ ¡Benji Price! Exclamo Nakuri _ Me alegra poder verte, aunque te me estas escondiendo, eso no se le hace a la enamorada.

_ No somos novios y lo sabes.

_ ¡Yo te quiero precioso! Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Las niñas caprichosas no me interesan.

_ Te estoy pasando todos los desprecios, pero ya veras.

Cuando Nakuri se fue, Lidia se acerco a Benji diciendo.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, Nakuri es una niña mimada, seguro se le olvida.

Maria Fernanda se puso seria, le parecia que estaban subestimando a la hija del presidente de la federacion japonesa.

Aquella noche Oliver se quedo mas tiempo entrenando y Patty llego con unos emparedados y una botella de mate caliente.

_ Hola Oliver.

_ ¡Patty! Me alegra tanto verte.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si queria enseñarte mis nuevas jugadas.

_ Ya veo.

_ ¿Te digo una cosa?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Me encanta tanto el fútbol, es toda mi pasión.

_ ¿Tu unica pasión? Dijo con tristeza.

_ Si. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Patty demasiado seria y llorosa exclamo ante Oliver.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa Oliver Atom? ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Perdidamente enamorada de ti! ¡Y estoy cansada de que no te des cuenta! ¡Que seas tan ciego ¡Pero se acabo! ¡Porque contigo no vuelvo a iusionarme! ¡Aunque te ame con toda el alma!

La chica se fue corriendo y Oliver se quedo solo y pensativo.


	7. Príncipe Turco

7 Príncipe turco

Antes de continuar con la escena anterior es necesario que nos traslademos hacia Estambul en donde un grupo de personas estan asistiendo al velorio del principe turco Mohamed Dasad.

El cortejo funebre esta siendo integrado por mas de diez mil personas, y adelante podemos ver a la viuda del principe y a su hijo, el chico apenas y pasa de los catorce años, es Asad Levi.

¿Y como es que el muchacho mencionado en el capitulo anterior y que dentro de poco intentaria con su selección ganarle a Japon en el segundo partido de la fase de grupos del torneo?

Cuando el padre de Asad murio, el chico se convirtio en principe aunque no era heredero al trono porque una ley habia determinado que solo podian heredar el trono de Turquia los hijos naturales del rey a menos que no fuesen dignos de la corona, y Asad no era ambicioso y queria una vida tranquila.

_ Sabes que si cualquiera de tus tios falla entonces tu puedes convertirte en el rey a la muerte de tu abuelo. ¿No es cierto?

_ Madre _ Dijo el chico al dia siguiente del entierro _ No me interesa ser rey, yo quiero ser futbolista es mi mas grande sueño, y tu siempre has sido testigo de que es lo que mas quiero.

La mujer hizo un gesto displicente, no estaba de acuerdo.

_ Si se da las posibilidades que te conviertas en el heredero al trono, entonces no puedes dejarla pasar por mi bien.

_ Mi tio Dasad sera el rey de Turquia cuando mi abuelo muera, no tengo el menor interes en ser rey, yo amo el fútbol, madre.

_ ¡Eso es para los plebeyos, tu seras el heredero de la corona!

Y Asad por decision propia y por la conveniencia de su tio Dasad se presento a la selección juvenil de Turquia y fue aceptado, su madre deseosa de poder hasta ahora jamas lo ha perdonado.

Aquella noche Oliver no pudo dormir, mientras que Tom y Benji estaban secos y en el caso del portero, cuando se dormia no escuchaba nada, ademas solo pensaba en el siguiente partido.

_ Soy un imbecil _ Dijo Oliver hablando consigo mismo _ ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego, durante todo este tiempo? Pero no tengo porque molestarme, le dire que no tengo interes amoroso en ella que solo quiero ser futbolista, y lo va a comprender.

_ ¿Y en serio es lo que piensas? Le pregunto una voz.

_ Tom, estabas despierto.

_ Sabes que tengo el sueño ligero y tu hablas fuerte.

_ ¿Me estabas escuchando?

_ Un poco, solo la parte que dice algo que no eres.

_ Tom, soy un imbecil, Patty esta enamorada de mi.

_ Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿Y tu que sientes?

_ No lo se.

_ Solo te pido una cosa, no la hagas llorar.

Mora se desperto temprano y fue a actualizar la ultima entrada de su blog titulado "La segunda batalla" Japon jugaria con Turquia, Uruguay con Ghana, Alemania con Corea, Francia con Mexico, Argentina con Rusia, Italia con Marruecos y Colombia con Senegal, pero el despertador se ocupa de interrumpirla.

_ Ya falta un dia para el siguiente partido.

_ Lidia tienes otro mensaje.

_ Seguro que es Eric, ni siquiera pienso leerlo.

_ No es Eric, el prefiere verte personalmente.

_ ¿Y entonces?

_ Mi tio Luis, viene a pasar las dos ultimas semanas del torneo aquí conmigo, y de paso se asegura de tenerme vigilada.

_ Lidia tu tio es el ministro del deporte de Uruguay.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Pregunto Lidia, alzando una ceja.

_ Ya sabes, el gobierno siempre esta en esas cosas.

_ Pues deberia quedarse allá, ocupandose de los preparativos para las olimpiadas juveniles del continente. ¿Para que viene?

_ Haces mal en no querer ver a tu tio _ Le dijo Mora.

_ Ya van a ser las siete, alistemonos que hay ensayo.

Lidia se fue a las duchas, mientras que Mora le decia a Fanny.

_ No se que le pasa, la noto un poco rara.

_ ¿Rara? Ella siempre ha sido así, fria como el pedernal.

_ Nosotras sabemos que no.

_ Ella ni siquiera quiere que lo mencionemos.

_ Y fue algo tan espantoso.

_ Vamos a ducharnos y a vestirnos.

_ ¿Y el desayuno?

_ No hay tiempo, solo comeremos barra de cereal.

Los chicos de la selección juvenil de Japón se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento, cuando se inicio el juego.

_ ¡Oliver! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no recibiste el pase?

_ No me sucede nada, sigamos.

_ De nuevo no tomaste el pase. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

_ Si, Steve, no me pasa nada.

_ ¡Miren ahí estan las animadoras! ¿Por qué Patty no esta con ellas? _ Bruce se tocaba la cabeza, mientras hacia la pregunta.

_ Maria Fernanda _ Le dijo Armand _ ¿Sabes algo de Patty?

_ Me dijo que no se sentia bien, pero que no se preocuparan por ella, ademas aseguro que si se siente mejor ira al partido.

_ Comprendo.

Oliver no preguntaba nada, pero Tom se daba cuenta que tenia enormes ganas de hacerlo y estuvo casi de darle el empujón.

_ ¡Muchachos vamos a entrenar! Exclamo Benji.

Los chicos siguieron con el entrenamiento, mientras que las porristas uruguayas se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de la selección de Uruguay, Lidia expreso seria.

_ ¿Es cierto que mañana jugamos con Ghana?

_ Si, y es una selección muy fuerte fisicamente.

_ Parece que tuvieran 30 años _ Dijo Fanny.

_ No tienen 30, son de nuestra edad, aunque mas desarrollados.

Ramón Victorino se toco la pantorrilla izquierda con angustia.

_ ¿Qué te sucede?

_ Me di un golpe fuerte en el partido con Italia.

_ ¿Y porque no has hablando hasta ahora?

_ No lo se, en ese momento la adrenalina era mas fuerte.

_ Dudo que puedas jugar el partido de mañana.

_ Ni siquiera es tan grave, yo pienso jugar.

_ Ramón.

_ No he venido de tan lejos para perderme un solo partido.

_ Admiro demasiado tu tenacidad _ Le dijo Lidia.

El chico no le dijo nada, y siguio hablando con sus compañeros.

_ ¿Y saben el turno de nuestro partido?

_ Jugamos a segundo turno, despues de Japón y Turquia.

_ Me muero por el partido de los nipones.

_ Turquia es fuerte, no se si puedan derrotarlos.

_ Ya veras que si Eric, Japón seguira sorprendiendo.

_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo _ Le dijo Eric a Lidia.

Los demas pusieron la tipica cara que se pone en estos casos, esa que lanza el mensaje "¿No se supone que dijo lo contrario?"

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento de Japón, sono el celular de Benji, que cosa rara se habia olvidado de apagarlo.

_ All contesta por favor.

_ Si.

All tomo el celular que estaba encima de la mochila y dijo:

_ Si. ¿Bueno?

_ Hola All, soy Mina quiero hablar con Benji.

_ En estos momentos esta entrenando con el equipo.

_ Por favor dile que me llame, que estoy, dile que me hable.

_ De acuerdo. ¿Mina?

Pero la chica ya habia colgado al otro lado del celular.

Una chica miraba los entrenamientos de la selección japonesa y su mirada se dirigia muy atentamente hacia el arquero, Nakuri estaba ahí desde hacia una hora con todos sus intentos de capricho, la vanidad es tan fuerte que puede ser peligrosa.

_ ¡Hey tu abreme! Le grito al guardia de seguridad.

_ Señorita Ichikawa.

_ ¿Por qué no me dejan pasar? ¿No saben quien soy?

_ Disculpe señorita.

Y la chica entro con toda la buena voluntad del mundo.

_ Hola chicos. ¡Hola Benji!

_ Estamos entrenando, no nos interrumpas.

_ Les juro que yo me quedare en esa banca muy quietecita.

_ Benji dejala, no va a molestar _ Dijo Bruce.

La amabilidad de Bruce no recibio respuesta de Nakuri.

_ ¡Benji! ¡Sabia que querias que me quedara aquí!

_ ¡No! Sigamos entrenando.

Despues del entrenamiento Benji encontro a Lidia en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada del hotel de concentracion.

_ Lidia Mendez. Buenas tardes.

_ Benji Price.

La chica alzo la mirada y despues volvio a su mutismo.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si.

_ No te creo, yo de chicas se muy poco, pero veo que estas triste, si no te molesta puedes contarme lo que te sucede.

_ Estoy bien, despues de la fase de grupos hay una fiesta.

_ Lo se, pero no me gustan las fiestas.

_ Pues deberias venir, yo quisiera que vinieras.

Y hubo un atisbo de sonrojamiento en la cara de Lidia.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

_ No gracias.

Finalmente llego el dia del partido con Turquia, y las selecciones despues de todo el protocolo se disponen a jugar el partido.

_ "Ha empezado el partido, señores y señoras, la tiene el defensa Bruce Harper, quien se la pasa a Gullermo Piterson, Guillermo, se la pasa a Ralf Mellow, Mellow se pa pasa a Kasuo Korioto, y este se dispone a pasarsela a Steve, cuando algo sucede. ¡Asad Levi, el capitan de Turquia, roba el esferico y se va al ataque!

_ ¡Detengan a Asad! Exclama Benji.

Los volantes intentan detenerlo, pero no lo consiguen.

_ ¡Bruce, Guillermo, Armand, Victor! ¡Detenganlo!

_ ¡No vas a pasar turco! Grito Victor.

Asad le pasa el balón a Mothed, el medio campista que se la pasa a Loved, quien de inmediato ejecuta desde larga distancia.

_ ¡Ni siquiera intentes asustar mi porteria! Grito Benji.

El puñetazo que dio con la mano derecha, fue a parar al arco de Turquia, Osamed el arquero evito la primera conquista nipona.

_ ¡Denme el balón! Grito Steve.

_ Oliver no esta marcado. ¡Oliver anota!

Pero Oliver, cosa rara no escucho a Tom y perdio el pase.

_ Ahora es el turno de Turquia _ Expreso Asad Levi.

Asad siguio pasando rivales y de inmediato lanzo un fuerte disparo, que como un fuerte rayo se dirigio hacia la porteria.

_ ¡Es un tiro muy facil! Y Benji se fue hacia la izquierda.

_ ¡Benji cuidado! Grito Armand a mas de cincuenta metros.

_ ¿Qué?

Cuando el arquero quiso reaccionar, ya habia sucedido.

_ ¡Gooooooooool de Turquia!

_ No puede ser, estamos perdiendo.

_ ¡Muchachos no se rindan! Exclamo Nakuri.

Los japoneses intentaron sacar algo mas del partido, pero fue imposible, la selección de Turquia habia ganado con gol de Asad Levi, quien dirigio una mirada hacia todo el estadio frances.

_ ¡Ahí estas madre! Has venido a verme.

Los japoneses estan de rodillas y los turcos se acercaron.

_ No se den por vencidos, esto recien ha comenzado.

_ Gracias.

_ Esperamos volver a venos en el campeonato mundial.

Aquel fue el peor partido de Oliver, no supo dar un solo pase, ni tampoco recibirlo, no lanzo ningun tiro al arco, parecia otro.

Durante la tarde se encontro con Patty, ella quiso alejarse.

_ Por favor espera.

_ Estoy ocupada.

_ Quisiera hablar contigo.

_ ¿De que? ¿De que no puedes corresponderme?

_ No se trata de eso al contrario.

_ Oliver, yo no puedo ser tu amiga.

_ Y yo tampoco.

_ Te amo desde que te vi cuando Bruce te presento.

_ Antes no me habia dado cuenta.

_ Pero esto es imposible, asi que mejor estamos lejos.

_ Yo no quiero que te alejes de mi.

_ Deja de estar fastidiandome sin motivo.

Y el capitan de Japon, la tomo de las manos diciendo:

_ Estoy enamorado de ti Patty, quiero que seas mi novia.

La chica no dijo nada y una sonriso de apodero de su persona.


	8. La fuerza africana

8 La fuerza africana

Lidia tuvo el impulso de acercarse a Benji Price en el preciso momento en que sus compañeros de la selección de Uruguay estaban haciendo el saludo protocolar a los de Ghana, pero la chica se detuvo y s fue a sentar con las demas animadoras.

_ ¿Lidia estas bien?

_ Si chicas, no se preocupen.

_ Yo tambien hubiera querido que gane Japon.

_ No siempre van a ganar todos los partidos.

_ Pero el partido de Oliver fue para el olvido.

Isabel decia aquellas palabras con la tranquilidad de quien es indiferente al tema, era el comentario de alguien neutral.

_ Debo decir que Asad Levi es todo un jugadorazo.

_ Ya empieza el partido, quedense tranquilas.

_ ¡Comienza el partido ataca Mohamed Zunda el capitan de la selección ghanesa, quien con su fuerte apariencia la tiene facil para sacarle ventaja a sus rivales, Bernardo intenta detenerlo pero es imposible, Mohamed se va con todo a la porteria!

_ ¡No vas anotarme! Grita Arturo con todo el entusiasmo.

_ ¡Veremos si puedes parar esto! ¡Furia africana!

Y Mohamed Zunda da un paso hacia atrás y dispara el remate es tan fuerte que parece imposible que pueda ser controlado.

_ ¡Detenlo Arturo! Le grita Cecilia algo nerviosa.

_ ¡Lo voy a detener! Grita el arquero charrua.

_ ¡Y lo detiene! Exclama el narrador _ El partido sigue empatado.

Cuando el partido esta por reiniciarse, un acontecimiento sorprende a los presentes, Arturo se toca la mano adolorida, ha puesto la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la otra la mantiene levantada al mismo tiempo que intenta no acordarse del dolor pero es imposible, Ramon mira al arquero y serio pregunta:

_ ¿Arturo estas seguro que quieres seguir?

_ Si, no he venido hasta aquí para rendirme.

Pero el entrenador uruguayo era de otro parecer.

_ Viera alistate vas a entrar el partido.

_ Pero entrenador?

_ No podemos correr el riesgo de tener un arquero a medias.

_ Arturo siempre ha sido el titular.

_ Haz lo que te digo, yo asumo las consecuencias.

El partido estaba por reinciarse cuando el entrenador dijo:

_ ¡Cambio Valdivia por Bratt!

Arturo con la mano sana le gritaba que no queria salir.

_ ¡Es una orden! ¿Acaso quieres que perdamos el partido?

_ El entrenador Kira me ha hablado de la fuerza africana.

_ ¿Qué estas diciendo Steve?

_ Me ha dicho que es un futbol muy fuerte.

_ Tan fuerte que puede haber cambio de arquero.

_ Lo que hizo ese tipo fue una gran alevosia.

Mohamed Zumda consideraba que no habia cometido ninguna falta, la debilidad del uruguayo no tenia porque ser su culpa.

El arbitro cobro la falta, se da un tiro libre muy cerca de área a favor de Uruguay, y tras una gran jugada de Ramon Victorino, Eric Anderson la manda afuera, es saque de meta para Ghana.

Podemos saber que el partido sigue sin contratiempos, hasta que llegado el minuto 45, el entrenador uruguayo pide cambio urgente, Arturo tiene la mano lastimada y no podra seguir.

_ Entrenador por lo que mas quiera, no me saque.

_ Escucha dejo que juegues todo el primer tiempo, y despues ya vere si continuas en el segundo, entra Leonardo Valdivia.

_ ¿Pero?

_ Es mi unica oferta.

Sin embargo fue necesario el cambio para el segundo tiempo.

_ Han cambiado de arquero _ Dijo Oliver.

_ Leonardo Valdivia, a ver dejame googlear _ Dijo Bruce.

_ ¿Tu gloogueas? _ Le preguntaron todos.

_ ¡Si!

_ ¿Desde cuando?

_ Desde que entre al blog de Mora.

_ ¿Qué dice de Leonardo Valdivia?

_ Es el arquero del Colegio Americano, si tiene un buen partido es 100% seguro que su selección ganara el partido, eso es todo.

_ ¡Vaya!

Dejamos el partido por un momento para trasladarnos a la casa de Maria Fernanda, su padre tenia que darle una noticia.

_ Maria Fernanda, en una semana nos vamos a Rusia.

_ ¿Qué me estas diciendo?

_ Se me presento una oferta de trabajo que no puedo rechazar.

_ ¿Y no podemos irnos despues del torneo juvenil?

_ Hija, no puede ser despues de una semana.

_ Pero yo quiero quedarme en Francia.

_ ¡No vamos a discutir mas por esto! ¡Nos vamos en una semana!

_ ¿Y que le voy a decir a Armand?

_ Que te vas siguiendo a tu familia.

_ ¡Yo lo quiero! Exclamo la chica con lagrimas.

_ El es futbolista, no siempre va a estar en un mismo sitio.

_ Puedes ir tu primero, y luego madre y yo te alcanzamos.

_ Las cosas se haran a mi manera.

Maria Fernanda quedo desolada, no sabia que le iba a decir a Armand, no comprendia porque se tenian que separar de nuevo.


	9. Decisiones y consecuencias

9 Decisiones y consecuencias

En el descanso el entrenador uruguayo estaba intentando convencer a Arturo de que le cediera su lugar a Leonardo, pero el chico estaba convencido de que podia seguir jugando.

_ Ya no me duele, solo fue un golpe por el juego.

_ Arturo he visto la alevosia y la violencia de Mohamed _ Le dijo Eric y cuando Eric se pone serio que sucede en muy pocas ocasiones, hay que tomarlo en cuenta _ No puedes jugar.

_ ¡Todos ustedes no confian en mi! ¿Cierto? Quiero seguir jugando, no quiero abandonar a la celeste por esta tonteria.

_ Arturo.

_ ¡No he llegado hasta aquí para darme por vencido!

_ ¡Vaya! No por nada sos conocido como Arturo "El terco" Bratt.

_ Entrenador se lo pido, dejeme jugar el segundo tiempo.

Ahora cambiemos a una conversacion entre los japoneses y las porristas de Uruguay, Cecilia estaba mas preocupada por Arturo que cualquiera de los que se hallan presentes en la historia.

_ ¡Si juega se va a lastimar y yo no quiero que se lastime!

_ ¿Tu lo quieres? Le pregunto Lidia de manera cariñosa.

_ No, solo es una preocupacion de amiga.

_ Podes confiar en mi, todo va a estar bien.

_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?

Cecilia y Arturo se conocian desde niños, sus madres eran las mejores amigas, y ella siempre habia estado enamorada de el y el de ella, de hecho se le habia declarado, pero eran novios en secreto porque Cecilia no queria distraerlo de su gran sueño.

Y ahora el segundo tiempo estaba por comenzar, Arturo estaba dispuesto a seguir en el partido y Mohamed Zunda que consideraba que el fin justificaba los medios, ya habia decidido.

_ "Estamos de regreso con el partido, la tiene Ramon Victorino que se la cede a Eric Anderson, Eric Anderson le hace una huacha a Botaing, quien queda rezagado el uruguayo va para adelante, se dispone a disparar y ¡Faltaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Increible el arbitro ha cobrado falta a favor de Ghana por jugada peligrosa hecha por el uruguayo, Eric no lo puede creer y exclama fuerte.

_ ¡A mi me cometieron la falta! ¡El es quien rompio la regla!

Botaing lo mira serio y despues dirige los ojos a su capitan, Mohamed esta tranquilo para ejecutar el tiro libre a su favor.

_ ¡Eso no fue falta! Exclama Fanny.

_ Lo sabemos, hay que esperar.

_ ¡Confio en ti Arturo! Expreso Cecilia con las manos entrelazadas, y con el corazon en la boca por su amado.

_ ¡Ahora si preparate niñita! Exclama Mohamed desafiante.

_ "Mohamed Zunda se dispone a disparar y es gooooooooool de Ghana señores y señoras Ghana venc Uruguay"

El disparo habia sido potente resbalando de la palma de la mano de Arturo para luego dar una curva incrustandose en la red.

_ Imposible.

_ ¡Uno a ceo y esto recien empieza!

El partido se reanudo hasta que sucedió aquello, Arturo y Bratt disputaron un balón y viendose el joven africano sin el esferico no tuvo peor idea que lesionar la mano derecha de Arturo, aquella que habia sido lastimada en el primer tiempo de juego.

_ ¡Una ambulancia! Grito el arbitro parando el juego.

Arturo se tocaba la mano izquierda y tenia plena intencion de seguir el partido pero el entrenador estaba decidido:

_ ¡Leonardo entras por Arturo!

El cambio de arquero paso desapercibido para todos los asistentes, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que le sucedia a Arturo, Eric se enfado tanto que quiso saldar cuentas con Mohamed, un fuerte tumulto se formo en torno a los jugadores.

_ ¡Sos un desleal Mohamed! Le gritaba Eric.

_ ¡Les dije que este juego no es para niñitas!

_ ¡Me las vas a pagar!

_ ¡Basta Eric! Exclamo Ramon intentando calmarlo.

Tres uruguayos sostenian a Eric quien intentaba darle su merecido a Mohamed, mientras la ambulancia se llevaba a Arturo que aseguraba que estaba bien, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

Las porristas uruguayas se dieron cuenta que Cecilia se habia ido detrás de Arturo preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar, Lidia bajo las gradas y se fue detrás de su amiga no iba a dejarla sola no en esos momentos Benji pudo ver que en aquel corazon de hielo podia haber algo de sensibilidad, algo de sentimiento.

_ ¡Que bajeza lo que le hicieron a Arturo!

_ Y ese arbitro que no cobro falta.

_ Ni siquiera le saco tarjeta.

_ Eso no fue falta _ Dijo Manabu.

_ ¡Como que no fue falta?! Pregunto Fanny furiosa.

_ De acuerdo si fue falta.

_ ¿A dónde vas Benji?

_ Ire a preguntar por el estado de Arturo.

_ Lo haremos todos juntos.

_ ¿Te pasa algo Armand?

_ No en realidad _ Aunque se mentia a si mismo.

Las noticias sobre la lesion de Arturo Bratt no tardaron en propagarse tanto que se ponia en duda su participacion en el resto de la competencia si Uruguay llegaba a instancias finales.

Del partido podemos decir que qued favor de Ghana y que hubieron dos expulsados por equipo pero lo importante no era el resultado, lo importante era saber como estaba Arturo.

Cecilia, Lidia, Fanny, Mora, Eric, Ramón y el entrenador uruguayo estaban en la clinica de Paris esperando el resultado el mismo que se daria a los demas interesados en el asunto.

_ ¡Lidia no se que hare si algo le pasa a Arturo!

_ Cecilia el estara bien, no te preocupes.

_ ¿Tu que puedes saber si todo lo tienes facil? ¡Eres mimada, egoista y fria como el pedernal nunca has tenido problemas!

Lidia no cambio la expresion de su mirada e intento darle animos a su amiga, aunque en el fondo las palabras de Cecilia le recordaran lo sucedido hace años algo que no queria recordar.

_ Solo queria que estuvieras mas tranquila.

El medico dijo que la lesion de Arturo no era grave pero que estaria de para tres semanas, la noticia no era agradable.

_ Te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo.

_ ¡Cecilia mi Cecilia! Exclamo Arturo dandole un beso.

_ Ademas tu nunca te has dado por vencido.

Algunos jugadores de la selección japonesa fueron a preguntar por el estado de Arturo Benji fue el primero en mencionarlo.

_ Lidia. ¿Sabes como se encuentra Arturo?

_ Tiene para tres semanas _ Dijo la chica con falsa tranquilidad.

_ No te veo muy preocupada _ Le dijo el arquero Price.

_ Ustedes no saben nada _ Dijo la chica friamente.

Cuando Oliver, Tom y Benji estuvieron en su habitacion, el tercero de los mencionados con los brazos cruzados dijo:

_ Nunca en mi vida habia conocido a alguien tan frio, Lidia Mendez es el hielo en persona es casi imposible que tenga alma.

_ Estas exagerando.

_ No exagero esa chica es egoista y no tiene sentimientos.

Cecilia estaba en la cafeteria preocupada por Arturo en compañía de Fanny cuando Nakuri se presento y les dijo:

_ ¡Chicas les juro que lo siento tanto es lamentable!

_ ¿Qué queres vos aquí?

_ Ya me he enterado lo de Arturo y es una tragedia. ¡No se yo que haria si me destrozaran la mano, prefiero estar muerta!

_ ¡No te burles de Arturo! Le dijo Cecilia furiosa.

_ Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ya se quedo fuera del futbol.

Las risas y burlas de Nakuri solo motivaron mas la furia de Cecilia quien se abalanzo encima de la japonesa y la agredio.

Nakuri se fue demasiado molesta y con el helado desparramado sobre su cabello rojizo estaba furiosa y fue a quejarse a Benji.

_ ¡Mira como esa uruguaya me dejo el cabello!

_ Lo que te halla pasado lo tienes bien merecido.

_ ¿No me vas a defender? ¡Eres mi novio!

_ Eso no es cierto y odio que te burles de los demas.

_ Yo nunca me he burlado siempre he sido buena.

Benji la dejo por imposible y se fue a la capilla para rezar por la salud de Arturo sus compañeros ya lo habian hecho pero el preferia siempre rezar a solas, no tenia nada de especial.

Cuando llego a la iglesia lo primero que vio fue una persona arrodillada en la parte delantera de la iglesia, tenia las manos cruzadas y los ojos mojados de llanto mientras exclamaba:

_ ¡Los hecho tanto de menos no he podido borrar lo que sucedió hace ocho años esos asesinos disparandoles a ustedes mis padres delante de mi que apenas era una niña y se que no puedo reclamarle nada a los cielos pero aun no olvido su perdida! ¡Intento refugiarme en mi frialdad pero es imposible! ¡Pero yo tengo que ser la fuerte, yo tengo que fingir que no siento nada!

La chica se levanto con los ojos aun mojados por el llanto y cuando se dio vuelta Benji al fin pudo reconocerla, era Lidia.


	10. ¿Princesa de hielo y la primera vez?

10 ¿Princesa de hielo y la primera vez?

Benji se quedo sorprendido cuando la vió, le parecía tan extraño que aquella chica que habia mostrado demasiada tranquilidad ante lo sucedido a Arturo, ahora estuviera en la capilla llorando por sus padres muertos, se acerco a Lidia y trato de hablarle.

_ Hola. ¿Estas bien?

_ No me has escuchado. ¿Cierto?

_ En realidad no era mi intención.

_ Y me alegra que así sea, no me gusta la lástima.

_ ¿Lástima? _ Pregunto el arquero seriamente.

_ Sí la que me tiene todo el que sabe mi historia.

_ Tus amigas no te tienen lástima.

_ Yo las conozco mas que vos que no sabes nada.

_ ¿Piensas que eres la única que sufre en el mundo?

_ ¿Estamos en modo terapia? No intentes impresionarme.

Y se fue de inmediato, sin dejar que se le vieran las lágrimas.

Benji se cruzo de brazos y expreso una frase contundente.

_ ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Y para colmo de males en aquellos momentos aparecio Nakuri.

_ El entrenador quiere hablar con todo el equipo.

_ Ya voy.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa?

_ Dime que quieres.

_ No me gusta caminar sola por esta calle, es peligroso.

_ Eres una exagerada.

_ No lo soy, soy una chica muy fragil. ¡Una princesa!

_ Acelera el paso que te vas a quedar atrás.

_ ¿Me vas a dejar atrás?

_ Acelera el paso.

Benji camino con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y Nakuri como buena enamorada, aunque el chico aun no se ha enterado y nosotros tampoco, pero ella lo cree así, iba a su lado queriendo llamar su atencion, pero sin poder obtenerlo.

El seleccionado japones habia renido a todo el equipo y les habia dicho que su proximo rival en la competencia seria Inglaterra, con su extrella Davis Mason, el mejor atacante de todo el torneo.

_ ¿Davis Mason?

_ Si, se ha convertido en el goleador historico de las juveniles.

_ ¿Es posible? _ Pregunto Steve bastante exceptico.

_ Tiene el record de haber anotado setenta goles desde que se empezo con este formato de selecciones juveniles de fútbol.

_ ¡Impresionante! _ Exclamo Oliver con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Oliver porque sonries? _ Le pregunto Bruce.

_ Nos enfrentaremos al goleador historíco de la competencia.

_ Davis Mason _ Siguió explicando el entrenador _ Maneja muy bien las dos piernas, su cabezaso es muy potente y realiza la chilena mas veloz que se halla hecho en toda la historia del fútbol, ademas que es muy rápido, un segundo de distracción, puede ser fatal para los rivales si no se estan bien advertidos.

_ Tiene que tener algun defecto _ Pregunto Guillermo.

_ La unica posibilidad es evitar que tenga el balón.

_ Pues entonces esa es tarea mia _ Dijo Guillermo.

_ ¿Cuándo es el partido?

_ El domingo.

_ Pues entonces tenemos que entrenar.

Los uruguayos fueron a la clinica a visitar a Arturo, quien aun estaba internado debido a la lesión de su mano, Celia estaba sentada en una banca de color azul, al lado del arquero charrua.

_ ¿Cómo estas Arturo? _ Le pregunto la chica.

_ Bien _ Dijo con calma pero poco convencido.

_ Leonardo Valdivia te manda saludos.

_ Estoy seguro que lo hara muy bien en el arco.

Todos se miraron seriamente cuando menciono aquello.

_ Arturo, el partido termin favor de Ghana.

_ Confio en Leonardo, se que le ira mejor.

_ Eso esperamos.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué son tan desconfiados? ¿Pretenden contagiarle su pesimismo a Leonardo y que les vaya mal? No hemos llegado aquí para rendirnos ante el primer problema, somos la selección juvenil de Uruguay y nunca nos daremos por vencidos, el que se quiera rendir, que se vaya, somos fuertes y talentosos, y vamos a lograr todo con nuestra garra. ¡Viva la fuerza! ¡Viva la tenacidad! ¡Y Viva la Celeste!

_ Arturo esta en lo cierto _ Dijo Lidia _ No nos vamos a rendir, el partido con Ghana ya paso y ahora tenemor que ir por México.

_ Hay que voltear la página.

_ Celia dame la mano _ Le dijo Arturo.

_ Aquí estoy ángel _ Le dijo la muchacha.

El joven beso la mano de la señorita de una manera muy suave.

_ Confio en ustedes y confio en que me voy a recuperar.

Y en medio de oleadas de buenos deseos, Arturo se sintio mejor.

Faltaban pocos dias para que Maria Fernanda se fuera con su familia a Rusia, debido al nuevo trabajo de su padre y la chiquilla no queria perder la ocasión de contarselo todo a su enamorado.

_ "Armand quiero verte en el parque cenral" Le dijo al celular.

Y Armad se presento en el parque con un ramo de flores.

_ No sabia que comprarte, asi que hice una combinacion.

_ Armand nos vamos.

_ ¿Estas pensando que no vamos a pasar de fase de grupos?

_ Me refiero a mi y a mi familia.

_ ¿Qué me estas diciendo? _ Pregunto el joven de manera seria.

_ Mi padre tiene un trabajo en Rusia y quiere que lo sigamos.

_ ¿Y tu que es lo que quieres?

_ Yo no quiero separarme de ti, pero es mi padre.

Armand la tomo de las manos y le dijo con ojos amorosos.

_ Maria Fernanda Kadashi. ¿Quieres separarte de mi lado?

_ ¡No! Exclamo la muchacha envolviendolo en un beso _ ¡No quiero dejarte! ¡Quiero cambiar las cosas! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

La noche había caido y la luna en lo alto de los cielos, era testigo de un beso apasionado que se daba entre los dos enamorados, sin testigos, Armand y Maria Fernanda se fueron a la cabaña que estaba detrás de los árboles del parque central, y que solo en pocas ocasiones habia sido habitada, el amor y la pasión se fueron apoderando de los dos jovenes, Armad encendió el fuego de la pasión de su enamorada quien le correspondio en todos sus intentos, y alli abrazados en la cama, entregaron por entero.

Las horas pasaron y todos los chicos de la selección japonesa fueron a entrenar, cuando el entrenador pregunto sorprendido:

_ ¿Alguien me puede decir donde esta Armand?


End file.
